yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of the Maximals Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Rise of the Maximals Part 2. Previously on Yuna's Princess Adventure. K.I.T.T.: I am the voice of Knight Industries Two Thousand's Micro Processor. K.I.T.T. for easy reference, or "KITT" if you prefer. Megatron: It seems you could use some assistance, Yes. Bill Cipher: I don' believe it, It's Megatron's Predacon descendant! Princess Black Hole: No way! Darkwing Duck (Drake Mallard): Are you certain about this, Gosalyn? Gosalyn Mallard: It's true, Dad. That's why we need your help. SpongeBob SquarePants: We've faced many dangers before, We'll help you guys. Just as Everyone gathered in Canterlot, Princess Yuna came up with a plan to put a stop to the Decepticons and the Predacons as they meet at Golden Oaks Library. Princess Yuna: It's not going to be easy, But we'll have to work together if we win. Lloyd Garmadon: Right, Yuna. K.I.T.T.: We'll watch your back, Princess Yuna. Optimus Primal: We got your back. Dipper Pines: That's, Primal. Kai: We're all in his together. Rattrap: Whatever you say, Kai. Mater: Let's do this. Princess Yuna: Is everyone else with me? Tigatron: No doubt, Princess Yuna. Lightning McQueen: I'm ready for this. Princess Celestia: We wish you luck, Princess Yuna. Princess Luna: Be careful. Princess Yuna: I will, Mama. Soon, They prepare for battle. At the crack of dawn, The battle of Equestria begins. Optimus Primal: Let's hope we win this. Optimus Prime: Never alone, But always together. Princess Yuna: Right, Optimus. Airazor: Two Optimus leading us Maximals and Autobots. Tigatron: There's something you don't see everyday. Then, All the villains with the Predacons and Decepticons came. K.A.R.R.: So, This is where they lived. Quackerjack: You guys don't know the half of it. Tirek: (was surprised to see the Golden Oaks Library) I thought it was destroyed. Bushroot: News flash, Tirek. It was restored a long time ago. Jackson Storm: You two don't know when to quit, Do you? Cruz Ramirez: No by a long shot, Storm! Lightning McQueen: You don't stand a chance! Jackson Storm: We'll see about that! Negaduck: JUST... GET THE JOURNALS NOW!!!!! Lockdown: You heard Negaduck, Get going! Princess Yuna: I don't think so! Paleo Maximus: (aim the arrow at Starscream) Starscream: Are you kidding me! Nightmare Moon: Optimus Prime! Optimus Prime: Your evil ends now, Bill Cipher! Princess Flurry Heart: You got nowhere else to go! Bill Cipher: I don't think so, Princess Flurry Heart. (gets bigger and his voice changes into his deep, demonic voice) I'm just getting started! Princess Yuna: Not for long, Bill! The Friendly Five: We are the terrors that flap in the night! We are the missing pieces to all puzzles! The 7 colors in one rainbow! Darkwing Duck: I am Darkwing Duck! Nega-Megavolt: I am Darkwing Megavolt! Nega-Quackerjack: I am Darkwing Quackerjack! Nega-Bushroot: I am Darkwing Bushroot! Nega-Liquidator: I am Darkwing Liquidator! At last, The battle has begun. With Optimus Prime fighting Megatron, Optimus Primal fights his Predacon counterpart. Optimus Prime: It ends now, Megatron! Megatron: I'm afraid not, Yu're too late to stop us! Optimus Prime: Not this time, Megatron! Optimus Primal: It's time we end this! Megatron (Predacon): I believe you're right, Yes. Optimus Primal: It's over! Megatron: We shall see. Optimus Prime: Time to find out. At last, The portal opens sending them and the Predacons to Tartarus. Optimus Primal: That takes care of them. Optimus Prime: And how. As for Yuna and her friends, They got others plans to worry about. Princess Yuna: Time to use the Ultimate Shacktron! Princess Flurry Heart: Yeah! Pumpkin Cake: It's show time! With the Ultimate Shacktron, Solarna and Sharon were amazed. Princess Solarna: Like the Power Rangers uses the Megazords, This one is the coolest! Princess Sharon: It sure is, Solarna. Nightmare Moon: They haven't won yet! Bill Cipher: It's over for you! King Sombra: Surrender the Journals, Or pay the price! Dipper Pines: Want them? Come and get them! Nightmare Rarity: Have it your way! Jackson Storm: Stop blocking my way! Cruz Ramirez: It's okay to be angry. Jackson Storm: I am not angry! Cruz Ramirez: Sounds to me like you're angry. Jackson Storm: I SAID I'M NOT ANGRY!!! Nightmare Trix: Cerberus! Cerberus the Nightmare Train: On it! Finn McMissile: We'll ever surrender, K.A.R.R.! K.A.R.R.: Very well. If you wish to be destroyed, Well maybe this will end. (shoots the laser at Finn) Finn McMissile: Go, I'll take care of him! Holley Shiftwell: We got your back. Finn McMissile: Fine by me, Holley. Mater: Oh no you don't! Rod Redline: Ready when you are, Darkwing Duck! Darkwing Duck: Alright then, Let's get Dangerous! Finn McMissile: Holley, Darkwing and I will get to Yuna and the others. You help Mater! Holley Shiftwell: Got it! (flies away) Finn McMissile: Hold on, Princess Yuna! K.I.T.T.: It's over! Princess Yuna: Not for long! Mater: Dad-gum! Computer: Gatling guns, Request portal opening. Pound Cake: Here goes nothing! Pumpkin Cake: I hope we win this! K.A.R.R.: Goodbye, Foolish children! Gosalyn Mallard: (as Quiverwing Quack) Let's do this, Plank-Ton! Sheldon J. Plankton: (as Plank-Ton) Right behind ya, Quiverwing Quack! Quackerjack: You kiddies ask for it, It's Playtime! Barnacle Boy: Not for long, Quackerjack! (throws a goo grenade at him) Sheldon J. Plankton: (as Plank-Ton) Hahaha! Who's laughing now? Then, Barnacle Boy threw a few more at Megavolt and Bushroot. Tirek: I'm growing tired of your interference! Tigatron: Bring it on, Tirek! Airazor: Time we Maximize! (as all the Maximals are in their robot mode) Optimus Primal: Fire! (breaks Tirek's dark amulet as the Maximals fire) As the amulet was destroyed, Tirek was growing weaker. Tirek: NOOOOOOOOO!!!! With one biggest punch ever, Tirek was brought down to the ground. Tirek: (layed down) Oh. Mermaid Man: He's brought down! Darkwing Duck: That is for destroy the Golden Oaks Library, sending the Princesses to Tartarus and attacking Twilight and her friends years ago!!! SpongeBob SquarePants: (as The InvinciBubble) That take care of him. Lightning McQueen: Wish me luck, Sally. Sally Carrera: Go for it, Stickers! Cruz Ramirez: It's showtime! Negaduck: It's over for you, Darkwing! Darkwing Duck: Think again, Negaduck! Liquidator: You're all about to be surfed up by Negaduck and the Liquidator! SpongeBob SquarePants: (as The InvinciBubble) Mr. Superawesomeness, Take them down. Patrick Star: (as Mr. Superawesomeness) Justice is best, soft served! (fires his ice Power freezing) Mermaid Man: That takes care of them! Neptunia: Time to call some back up! (blows her shell trumpet as the swordfish came) Get back, Dirty Bubble! I've got a school of swordfish, And I'm not afraid to use them! Dirty Bubble: Oh crud! Mermaid Man: Hey, Stegmutt! Let's pretend Man Ray is on Fire! Man Ray: Oh bother! Stegmutt: (grabs Man Ray's legs and slams him into the ground a lot while singing) Put out the Man Ray! Put out the Man Ray! Put out the Man Ray! Finally, Yuna opened the Portal to Tartarus once more. Princess Yuna: So long, Nightmare Moon! Nightmare Moon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Dark Sombra: Not Again!!! Cerberus the Nightmare Train: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Bill Cipher: No! NOOOO!!!! I will get you for this, Yuna! Tirek: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! As the evil beings are sucked into the portal, It closes just as it ends. Optimus Prime: We have won. Wheelie: And not a moment too soon. Optimus Primal: Thanks to Princess Yuna. After the war, The Fearsome Crooks were being send to prison. Negaduck: You will pay for this, Princess Yuna. I swear it! Man Ray: We'll be back! Jackson Storm: It ain't over yet, Yuna! Princess Yuna: So long, Stormy! (blows raspberry) Jackson Storm: (groans in anger) Mr. Krabs: (as Sir Pinch-A-Lot) (chuckles) K.I.T.T.: We did it. We won. Rod Redline: We sure did, K.I.T.T. Princess Yuna: I knew we'd win. The Ultimate Shacktron went back into the Mystery Shack, Equestria was saved once again. A few days after the Battle won, Everyone and Everypony celebrated in Canterlot. Princess Celestia: Everyone and Everypony, We give our thanks to Princess Yuna and her company for once again saving Equestria from all evil. King Solar Flare: Well done, Young ones. K.I.T.T.: We knew you all had it in you. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Everyone and Everypony. Princess Flurry Heart: But what's going to happen now, Aunt Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Ford, What do you suggest? Ford Pines: I'm sure they're perfect guardians for Yuna and her friends. 9: Well, I guess we're stuck with you, Skyla. Princess Skyla: Afraid so, 9. Stanley Pines: But hey, You guys are perfect guardian material, Autobots or not. 1: I couldn't agree more, Stanley Pines. Princess Yuna: Me either. Snowdrop: Right on. Tigatron: We'd make a great team, Airazor. Airazor: I couldn't agree more, Big guy. Gosalyn Mallard: Keen Gear! We got our own guardians. Dipper Pines: We sure do, Gosalyn. Pound Cake: This is gonna be cool. Wheelie: You got that right, Pound Cake. Princess Luna: Then we all agree. Princess Celestia: Yes, Little sister. Tigatron and Airazor will be Yuna's guardians, Rattrap and Botanica will be Princess Flurry Heart's guardians, 1, 2, 3 and 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9 will be Princess Skyla's guardians, Wheelie and Brains will be Pound and Pumpkin Cake's, The Dinobots will be the guardians of the Royal Crusaders, Oxhoof will be Prince Sunlight's, Optimus Prime will be Twila and Lilly's, Cheetor will be Nyx's guardian, Bumblebeast will be Emerald's, Ironhide will be Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star and Sunbeam's, Ratchet will be Arachna and Dragonsly's, Jazz will be Red Beret and Brownie's, Cybershark will be Golden Apple's guardian, Cockle will be Prince Jeremiah and Sunrise Shimmer's, Silverbolt and Blackarachnia will be Josephine's, Grizzly-1 will be Dipper and Mabel's guardian, Razor Claw will be Eliza's, Rhinox will be Daffodil's, Roadbuster, Leadfoot and Topspin will be Gosalyn's, Smokescreen will be Honker's, Bulkhead will be Vanellope's, Knock Out will be Gideon Gleeful's guardian, Polar Claw will be Joshua and Katrina's, Chef Pirano will be Angus and Fergus', Skids and Mudflap will be Orlean's, Deepsheep will be Polly's, Optimus Primal will be Prince Edmond's, And finally, Dinobot of the Maximals will be Hurricane Cloud's guardian. (looked at Yuna smiling at her) We're very proud of you, My little niece. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Aunt Celestia, For everything. With Everyone and Everypony celebrating, Yuna narrates her message on her fourth Journal. Princess Yuna: (voice over) "Dear Journal, Some of us had the craziest time ever. But with the help of K.I.T.T., We've won our battle against the Predacons and the Decepticons along with Bill Cipher, the Nightmare Family and the villains. Now, We've got Maximals and Autobots as guardians to protect many civilians, There are a lot more to come that meets the eye. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Then, Yuna winked in front of the audience. The End In the end credits, Yuna and her friends witnessed Cruz Ramirez racing with Lightning McQueen. Princess Yuna: Go, Cruz! Princess Solarna: Go for it, Lightning! Princess Luna: Just look at them go. Smokey: Mater looks like is having a great race too. Mater: (wears a rocket boost) Go, McQueen and Cruz! Woohoo! Cruz Ramirez: See you at the finish line, Lightning! Lightning McQueen: Dream on, I beat Jackson Storm before! Finn McMissile: Isn't it remarkable, K.I.T.T.? K.I.T.T.: It sure is, Finn. Ford Pines: At least I don't place bet as much as Stanley does. Sensei Garmadon: Enjoying the race, Tyrone? Tyrone: Yes, Sensei. At last, It was a complete tie. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225